A Night Of Interracial Futarari Plundering
by SheFatBoobs
Summary: Couple Comes Home And Wife Is Taken By An Ebony Thief. Contains- Futa, Muscular, Big Belly And Cuckold.


Black Lesbian Thief

My name is Martha Addams and I'm a beautiful woman I have long strawberry blonde hair that reaches down to my waist, a pair of double d cup breast that are perfectly round, a pair of both well toned muscular arms and legs, aa medium sized potbelly, a plump round yet tight butt and a smooth hairless tight pussy that just wants to be stretched wide by a big, thick and long penis. Tonight was my husband and mine official date night something I look forward to as my husband does not thrill me in the bedroom do to his less than advenge penis. Tonight my husband took me to a very sexual play in the hope of turning me on which it did but not for my husband. The play featured an all female cast of beautiful women all the players had massive round breast that could barely be held by their costumes in some cases the actress was striped and the other women would suck on her breast while other women would strip and display enormous and very real penises between their beautiful muscular legs and would then slam the enormous beast into one of the actress while rubbing the woman huge round belly and breast. It was as I watched the play that I came to decide that I would have sex with only women and never with my husband. But now we are pulling into our driveway and my husband is looking at me with lust not aware he will not be with me tonight. As we climbed out of the car I quickly walk to the front door and unlock the door before walking in as I cross the threshold I hear a quiet (click) of a gun in the direction of the living room as I turn to the sound my husband enters the house and grabs my wide hips causing me to throw up my well tone arm hitting him in the head which sends him to the floor. As my husband yells holding his face a woman's silky smooth voice speaks "Well hello there lovebirds about time you returned home" turning to the voice I saw sitting in the corner a woman at least the tight cloths revealed a woman's figute. The woman wore a black masked that only showed her mouth and eyes, a tight black sweatshirt that molded to her massive beachball sized breast and a huge round belly that looked as though she were four months pregnant the sweatshirt also fit very tightly to a pair of enormous muscular arms, she wore a pair of tight black sweatpants that fit tightly over her enormous muscular legs and showed a huge bulge in the crouch and down one of her legs, while also wearing black fingerless gloves and black combat boots. In a beautiful but deadly voice the masked figure spoke as she lifted a black pistol at us "Hands up this is I robbery now I'll be taking all your jewels beutiful lady and what you have in that safe behind the painting, now you my beautiful lady take this rope and tie your husband up then come here". Looking at the woman then the rope she had pick up off the side table then my weak husband I gently lick my licks before quickly grabbing the rope and pushing my weak husband toward a wood chair that was sitting in the center of the floor. As I pushed him toward the chair he began to yell " what are you doing your stupid woman stop pushing me call the police" not liking his tone I punched him in the back of the head as hard as I could causing him to fall on the chair before I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulling him into the chair as I did the buttons on the front burst open exposing his bare chest and huge potbelly the result of all the fatting food I had stuff him with over the last year of our worthless marriage. As I tied his hands behind his back the masked woman told me "After you have him tied up pull down both his pants and underwear to his ankles as I believe he'll want to have his penis free for what I just decided to also take of your dear husband". Looking over at the masked woman I noticed the bulge in the front of her pants growing even thicker by the minute a bulge that reminded me of the ones that were huge futa penis at the crouch of the women from the play and way bigger then any bulge my weak husband could grow in his pants. Licking my lips at the sight of the masked woman's bulge and willing to do anything for a taste of enormous girldick I willing move in front of my husband and kneel down in of him and began to unbuckle/unzipped his pants before pulled the pants down to his ankles before roughly grabbing the waistband of his loose boxers and ripping them down next much to my weak husbands loud protest. As his penis was freed I heard the masked woman laughing " Oh my is that small thing what you have had to fill your pussy with durning your marriage Oh poor baby well your are going to enjoy what I'm about to do for you now come over here sweetie and let me show you what real pleasure can be like". Looking at my husbands small penis then at the enormous bulge in the masked womans pants I smiled and crawled over to her leaving my husband nude from the waist down. As I approached the masked woman she put the pistol into a holster and gently reached out to brush her fingers over my ruby red lips as she spoke "you are a beautiful lady to beutiful for a weak little man like that when you can have a package like me how about you and I enjoy eachother in front of that weak husband show him what it's like for a woman to get a real penis" As she spoke and gently touched my lips I open them and gently wrap my ruby red lips around her finger tips and begin to suck them as I did my left hand reachs out and slowly begins to stroke the masked woman's crouch feeling her enormous penis throbbing thru her black sweatpants.  
As I sucked her fingers I heard the masked woman speak to my husband "I was only going to take your money but I think I'll take this gorgeous wife of yours so she doesn't have to live with such a small penis but gets to have my enormous black beauty emptying into all of her little holes as I streach them to fit only me" As she spoke I felt her bulge swell even bigger and thought it would burst from her black sweatpants but they stretched out to accommodate the growing bulge. She then asked me "Hey baby would you like to enjoy my enormous black penis in all three of your sweet little holes or have that tiny thing over there in you" I pull my lips off her long, thick black fingers and looking over her massive clothes breast and enormous belly I moaned " I want your beautiful enormous black penis deep in all my holes streaching them wide so that only your penis can fit me and not that tiny thing". With that said I reach out my delicate hand and gently squeezed her enormous bulge causing her to let out a long loud masked woman then looked down at me and said "Well sweetie take off my boots and kiss my socked feet first' I smile and lead her back to my couch where she is sitting and I begin to slowly untie her black leather boots before pulling them off. The moment the boots are off I grab the masked woman's socked feet and gently began to place kisses on the tops of her feet and along the other underside causing her to moan " Oh sweetie mmmm you know how to kiss mmm take off my socks and suck my toes make me cum sweetie". I smile and kiss her big left toe before grabbing her white left sock in my mouth and began to pull it off as the sock slids down her foot I began to massage the masked womans right foot touching all the pressure points causing her to moan like a dirty slut as all the pressure points cause her nipples, cock and even her anal hole ring to throb as I push them before I slide the left sock off the masked woman's huge toes. I then release her right foot and gently grab the masked woman's left ankle while pulling the delicious looking bare black foot to my mouth and slowly slide first her huge toes into my mouth then all her foot down to the huge heel. As I sucked her delicious foot the masked woman begans to moan "Oh sweetie mmm suck that sweaty bare black foot mmm fill your small mouth" I suck and lick the bottom of her foot before swallowing her huge black toes tasting the sweet sweat on her huge black foot. As I was sucking the masked woman's bare toes she began to speak to my husband "Mmmm your wife is going to a great lover after this wimp, I think all even put a black baby in her womb if that is what she wants". Deciding to pleasure my muscular futa black lover even more and to try something I had seen in the play that had caused the main actress to scream so loud and cum so hard that one of the other actress bellies to inflate to massive portions as she sucked that beautiful futas 18 inch long 14 inch wide penis. Grabbing the left leg of my black lovers skin tight black sweatpants I use all my strength and began ripping the sweatpant leg up to her enormous bare left knee causing a loud (GASP) to be heard from my lovers sweet ruby red lips "Oh my well its a good thing I don't mine walking around naked baby or I'd be spanking that beautiful, plump and white Butt til it turned a nice cherry red" before doing something that pleased my lover and shocked my weak husband. Reaching up and grabbing her enormous black knee I began to slowly push my little pink lips up over her upper foot around her huge bare heel before swallowing her whole beautiful foot before working my lips around her thick, enormous left ankle and slowly lick her enormous, muscular left calf before sliding my lips higher and higher while at the same time as I began to feel her beautiful black barefoot work its way down my tight throat causing it to start streaching wider and wider as I started swollowing her enormous, muscular black leg. As I reached her enormous knee cap and began to suck on her whole lower leg my black masked lover began to moan very loud and pound her huge hands against the couch pillows and began to scream "Oh my gosh baby your sucking my whole muscular lower leg Oh my gosh I didn't know anyone could pleasure anyone by sucking a person's leg mmmm yes suck my muscular black leg Oh my penis Oh its starting to grow even bigger its going to burst out baby mmmm keep sucking baby make my penis burst free of my tight black sweatpants baby"


End file.
